


Our Souls Met Long Before our Eyes Did

by Madlymiho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/pseuds/Madlymiho
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has never been in love, and he has always embraced that! Some people would say that it’s a curse, but for him, it’s nothing but a blessing. Yet, at the age of 23, his life and convictions are about to change forever… Indeed, his best friend, Otabek Altin, tells him that he’s dating someone and that he wants to marry this girl. Yuri, suddenly aware that he’s about to lose him for someone else, feels a very new feeling… Could he be in love with Otabek, after all? Despite his pride, Yuri will have to muster up his courage to win Otabek’s heart before it’s too late.





	Our Souls Met Long Before our Eyes Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCherryBomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/gifts).



> Happy Birthday @MissCherryBomb ! Hope you'll like it ♥ You're one of the best things that happened to me in 2016 and it's a real pleasure to know you. I've decided to write something on YoI simply because you were the one who dragged me in ♥ ! Please never change! You're awesome just the way you are ♥
> 
> Thanks for the beta-editing @supersaiyanhollow !! You're the best ! ♥

 

_ Beka: Yura, can I call you later? I need to tell you something. _

 

The text was short: no emoticons, no details. Well, Yuri wasn’t really surprised; Otabek had always been very stoic with his messages. Yet, strangely, Yuri didn’t feel reassured after he had checked his screen, re-reading the text several times. Otabek wasn’t someone who enjoyed calling people, even if it was Yuri. As he leaned against the ice rink barrier, still obsessed with that strange text, Mila joined him. She pushed him a little with her hips, instantly noticing Yuri’s frustrated face.

 

“Why are you so grumpy, Yura?” she asked with a smirk plastered on her lips. She wrapped one arm around Yuri’s shoulders. “You’ve finally accepted that you’re not the youngest anymore? Did Yakov yell at you?”

 

“What?” Yuri asked, pissed off. He sighed and moved away from Mila’s grip. “Of course not! That’s not true because you’re becoming an old and creepy witch that pisses me off. It’s time for you to retire by the way, people will vomit when they see you in a skirt next season!”

 

Mila puffed softly and patted Yuri’s shoulder. She totally ignored Yuri’s rudeness. She was used to it. 

 

“Seriously, it’s so obvious when you’re angry about something. Come on, spit it out, Yura!”

 

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows, strangely surprised by Mila’s statement. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. “Why would I be angry? I’m just…” Yet, he stopped himself, biting his bottom lip. What was this feeling? “It’s nothing.”

 

Mila shook her head, playing with her beautiful red hair, leaning against the barrier. “Mh, it’s never anything, Yuri Plisetsky. Is it about Viktor or Yuuri? I heard they were adopting another baby…”

 

“What?!” Yuri answered, turning his head back to look directly at Mila’s face. “Those two are adopting another one? It’s their fucking third! Dammit they’re worse than rabbits seriously.”

 

Mila just smiled, ignoring Yuri’s insulting comments once again. “I miss them, though. The rink isn’t the same since those two retired.”

 

“It’s a fucking blessing, you mean!” Yuri mocked, playing with the ice under his skates. “It’s been two years since we’ve been  rid of them, thank God!”

 

Mila didn’t answer right away. She sighed loudly, watching the ice rink, which was almost empty. Since Viktor had retired from his skating career, everything was truly different. The fame that had once touched this training rink was gone, carried away by Viktor’s departure.

 

“And what about Otabek?” Mila eventually asked. “Don’t you miss him? You’re not the same since he-”

 

“Shut up, old witch.” Yuri spat out angrily. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Two years ago had been the most terrible time for Yuri Plisetsky, even if he had claimed that he didn’t care back then. First, Viktor and Yuuri had announced publicly that they wouldn’t skate anymore, preferring to enjoy some quality time with their children. It had been quite a shock for the ice skating world, seeing the Living Legend and the Ace of Japan finally abandon their ice skates for good. Yuri had felt deeply hurt. Somehow, it had been like  _ he _ was abandoned by the two of them. They were rivals, but somehow, it was a tale Yuri hadn’t wanted to end. Of course, it was normal that the two of them wanted to stop their career and enjoy their wedding, but still. Yuri had always needed them. Thus, he had had to accept the fact that  his two mentors were putting their skates away. He had accepted it, bitterly, but truly. But then, something even worse had happened, shocking him to the core. During the Grand Prix Final in Moscow, Otabek Altin had fallen very badly. He had broken his left ankle and had severely injured his right knee as well. The consequences had been terrible: the injuries had been too serious. Otabek Altin had had to stop his ice skating career.

 

Yuri would always remember the press conference, when Otabek had showed up, supported by crutches, his face more than depressed. Yuri had won gold at the Grand Prix, easily beating all of his contestants. Yet, he couldn’t enjoy it, his mind tortured by Otabek’s health.

 

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, loving supporters, my heart is so broken today...I’m sorry to announce that I’m obligated to put an end to my ice skating career…My coach will answer all your questions…I’m sorry.” _

 

That was it. Thirty seconds, no more. The crowd of journalists had gone crazy. They had yelled, desperately trying to get more information. Otabek had remained silent. Carefully, he had left the stage, not even looking once at Yuri’s face. And just like that, he had also abandoned him. In a few months, Yuri’s life had been completely shattered.

 

“Yura…,” Mila called softly, somehow bringing Yuri back to reality. “He was your best friend. You never talked about it.”

 

“It’s fine. I don’t need to talk about it,” Yuri whispered, fighting back tears. “It was an accident…He has always loved music, though. It was exchanging one passion for another.”

 

Indeed, Otabek had started to focus on his DJing passion instead of ice skating. Mila nodded, softly caressing Yuri’s shoulder. Sometimes, he would lower his guard, and she would be the only one to actually help him.

 

“Okay, I won’t push you with that anymore.” She placed a gentle kiss onto Yuri’s cheek, before she pushed him away. “Oh brat, you stink! Go take a shower!”

* * *

 

After a nice and warm shower, Yuri had decided to answer Otabek’s text. It had been awhile since he had gotten any news from his friend, and somehow, he needed to hear him more than ever. Yuri had always been a little bit possessive toward Otabek, simply because he had been his first true friend after all. It had been like they were meant to meet each other, and he didn’t want to lose that special link he shared only with him. His heart racing inside his chest, Yuri grabbed his phone and clicked on Otabek’s number. A little bit dizzy and anxious, he sat on the bench, wrapped inside a towel, waiting for Otabek to pick up.

 

“Hey Yura,” he finally heard. “I thought you would call later.”

 

Yuri swallowed his spit and clenched his fist. “Well, I have an unexpected break. And, it seems that you needed to talk to me anyway.”

 

Otabek sighed, and somehow, it made Yuri even more uncomfortable. “Yeah, it’s true. I have something to tell you, Yura.”

 

Why did it hurt so badly? Yuri couldn’t understand. It was like Otabek was about to say something even more terrible than his retiring announcement. Yuri knew him so well: what he was about to say would be painful.

 

“I don’t know how you will take it, but I really need to say it,” Otabek eventually continued. “Yuri…I’ve met someone. And…I’m marrying her in two weeks. I’m in love, Yuri. I think she’s the one.”

 

Abruptly, an atomic bomb had just hit Yuri’s heart, and in less than a second, he felt his soul explode into pieces. He had always claimed that he had never been in love. People would say that it was a curse, but for Yuri, it had always been a blessing. He had always fled relationships in general, except two or three with some dude he had met in a club. But somehow, it had been easy. Otabek was around, single as well, and their friendly nights together had always been enough for Yuri. Yet, Otabek had changed since he had injured himself, and their special link had been damaged even if they had never mentioned it. Otabek had started to throw himself into his music, going from night club to night club everywhere in the world. Yuri had come, once or twice in two years, still his schedule had been more than busy, and they had slowly but surely lost track of each other.

 

“Oh,” Yuri managed to answer. “I…I didn’t know that you had met someone. That’s great. It’s really great.”

 

There was a pregnant pause. Then, Otabek harshly swallowed his spit.

 

“Yeah, she’s a night butterfly. Her name is Sasha. I’m sure you two will get along. She also has a filthy mouth.” He laughed softly, but immediately stopped.

 

Yuri closed his eyes, his vision burning with tears. He thought he was about to collapse. “Great,” was all he managed to answer. He dug his fingernails inside his palm, trying to stay impassible. “Sasha. So, you’ll marry her in two weeks?”

 

“Yeah, actually, the wedding will be in Moscow. She’s Russian.” Otabek took a deep breath. “Yura…You’re my best friend. I need you to be there…I need my best friend to be my wingman.”

 

_ Best friend. Wingman _ . Yuri wasn’t stupid. He knew that he shouldn’t feel bad because Otabek called him this way. Yet, that everlasting burning sensation wouldn’t leave him alone. Otabek was about to get married…And somehow, the news was even more terrible than he would have thought.

 

“Yuri?” Otabek eventually called. “You still here?”

 

Yuri wanted to disappear. Deeply, his only wish was to hang up and cry in a corner, trying to forget his broken heart’s pain. But for now, he had to remain strong.

 

“Sorry, I was just…checking something on the Web,” he lied, putting his elbows onto his lap. “Sure, I’ll be there. After all, you need your wingman to help you to choose the best suit. You may be a DJ, but you still have shitty tastes.”

 

Otabek laughed, but it sounded wrong. Yuri couldn’t laugh back. It was beyond his strength.

 

“Okay, we have a deal then. I’ll be in Russia next week to organize everything. I’ll call you back, okay?”

 

“Yeah dude, sure.”

 

They finally hung up. With the silence around him, Yuri could finally let all his rage and his sorrow go. He started to cry like he had never done before. Why did he have to feel this way? He didn’t really understand. For the moment, he could only feel his misery and that deep hole growing inside of him.

* * *

 

Yuri had missed his training schedule for six days. Every morning, whenever he had heard his alarm clock, he hadn’t found the strength to wake up and train. Yakov had sent several text messages, every time a little bit more harsh and angry than before. Eventually, he had called, but Yuri had remained silent like a tomb. He didn’t want to talk to anybody. He had lost his passion. Skating had become boring as hell. What was the point after all? Viktor and Yuri had retired and Otabek had injured himself. And yes: he was about to get married. Yuri had started to live a new kind of obsession after he had heard the news. He had scoured the Internet, trying to discover Sasha’s face. It hadn’t been too hard to find it: Otabek had posted pictures of them. It had been quite difficult for Yuri to look at his best friend’s Instagram. Indeed, before Otabek’s accident, there were plenty of photos of them, hanging out in different cities. The hashtag best friend was spread everywhere and Yuri couldn’t help but think that he was somehow Otabek’s only interest back then. Then, there was a blank period for several months, then different pictures of DJ settings and night club fronts. And finally:  _ her _ . It was only recently that Otabek had put up these photos; Yuri had always religiously followed his friend’s updates. It was hurtful to see that Otabek had started to post them right after he had called Yuri to announce his wedding. Sasha was a lovely Russian beauty, with huge and happy blue eyes, blond hair, and surely beautiful in every way. But, what Yuri had found difficult to live was to see the new hashtags Otabek was using.

 

_ #mygirl #mylove #myfiancee #her _

 

She had won that special place Yuri had always had before. She was Otabek’s priority now, and it felt like a betrayal. However, he knew that he couldn’t feel that way. After all, he had known Otabek for 8 years now. He had screwed everything up because he had never been brave enough to see that he had fallen in love with his friend.

 

“I hate you,” Yuri said to himself, laid on his stomach, looking at Sasha’s Instagram. “I hate you, I fucking hate you bitch! He’s fucking mine!”

 

Before he could scroll further down her website, his door bell rung.

 

“Leave me alone, fucker!” Yuri yelled to the stranger, desiring to be left alone in his sorrow. Yet, the door bell was still pressed by someone. “Oh, fuck you, dammit!”

 

Yuri stood up from his bed and walked to the entrance of his apartment, snapping some insults to his visitor. He angrily opened the door, and immediately widened his eyes, surprised to see Viktor and Yuuri.

 

“I’m dead and this is Hell, right?” Yuri sighed, watching his two former opponents in front of the door.

 

“Mila was right; you’re still our vulgar drama queen!” Viktor smirked as he came forward and grabbed Yuri by the collar. Immediately, they crashed into each other’s arms, and for a second, Yuri felt like it was a blessing, but he forced Viktor to step backward. “Nice to see you, Yurio.”

 

“Ah, don’t call me that, old brat!” Yuri answered, trying to hide his huge smile that wanted to grow onto his lips. “So, here you are as well, pork cutlet bowl.”

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded, adjusting his glasses onto his nose. “It’s been a while, Yurio.”

 

“Yes, and we all need a nice cup of coffee and breakfast!” Viktor added, putting an arm around Yuuri’s hips. “Go shower, Yurio! Let’s move out of your…,” he spun and looked at the untidy room, “Cave.” 

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. “Jesus, I really am  in Hell!”

 

Viktor had chosen a nice coffee shop he had always loved when he was still living in Russia. It was a warm place, with a lot of alcoves where they would be able to drink their coffee and eat their Russian breakfast without being disturbed by other customers. Viktor and Yuuri had come straight from Japan, where they were living now, to help out with Otabek’s wedding. It was also a good opportunity to spend time together and to rekindle their relationship. Indeed, Viktor and Yuuri were proud fathers, but also renowned coaches. They both decided to work in Japan, preferring not to split their schedule between two countries. It had been an easy choice in the end; Japan had always been their cherished place. When they weren’t working at the ice rink, they would take care of their three children, and somehow, they had needed a break.

 

“Vadim is already good with skates!” Viktor said passionately, showing another video of their eldest boy to Yurio. “He said that he wants to become like his daddies. He’s cute as hell!”

 

Yurio was eating his cake, somehow bored listening to them ramble about their children. Viktor was the worst groupie ever when it came to his babies.

 

“Yuuri doesn’t want to let him try loops already, but well, he’s six…”

 

“I told you he was too young, Vitya! Wait until he’s ten. It’s dangerous to make him jump that young!”

 

As they kept arguing, Yurio sighed deeply. Surely, he loved Viktor and Yuuri’s children; they were actually cool for little kids, but somehow he couldn’t understand that huge everlasting demonstration of love their parents would make every time they met. Yet, as he didn’t see them for a long time, he decided to remain silent, scrolling on his phone to check his Facebook. However, his face became blank when he suddenly received a notification…from Otabek.

 

_ Beka: Yura, I’m in Moscow. Hotel Tsar Nicolaï. Wanna hang out tonight? _

 

Yuri put the phone down onto the table, his heart racing inside his chest. Otabek was here…And, he wanted to see him. Yuri wasn’t ready at all.

 

“You okay, Yurio?” Viktor asked.

 

Yuri understood that his change in behavior had been noticed by the two of them. He nodded, hoping that it would clear any suspicion.

 

“Yeah, fine.”

 

“Yurio…,” Viktor continued, his voice sounding somehow like a father’s would. “I’ve known you for a long time. Spit it out.”

 

“What’s the matter?” Yuuri added, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

 

Yuri wanted to pretend that everything was perfectly fine, but Viktor and Yuuri weren’t idiots. He had to give up and it wasn’t easy; he kept scratching the back of his neck as he looked at them.

 

“It’s Otabek…,” Yurio started, looking for his words.

 

“I knew it!” Viktor said almost triumphantly, extending his hand to his husband. “Baby, you owe me five bucks!”

 

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders and pouted, looking inside his wallet to offer Viktor a five dollar bill. Yuri, on the other hand, was the only one almost shocked by the situation.

 

“You fucking bet on me behind my back?  _ Again _ ?” he yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table. “Fuck you! You’re fucking annoying! You should have stopped that shit a  _ long  _ time ago!”

 

Viktor and Yuuri laughed softly like they would always do whenever Yuri was angry at them. After their meeting, when Yuri was only fifteen, Viktor and Yuuri had developed an annoying habit of betting on his behavior. Usually, Viktor would always lose, but this time, it seemed that he had been very aware of the situation. It was an harmless little game, but still, it had always had the knack of playing with his nerves.

 

“Well, it wasn’t hard to figure out. Two weeks before Otabek’s wedding, you started to hide yourself inside that awful cave you call your apartment. The math was easy,” Viktor continued, with an amused tone, still holding his five bucks. Then, he leaned closer, his face more serious than usual. “But seriously Yuri, what’s wrong?” 

In front of Viktor’s crystal eyes, Yuri couldn’t hide the truth anymore. He played with his cup of coffee, making circles onto the table, focused on the dark liquid. 

 

“I don’t want him to marry that girl,” Yuri whispered, finally putting words to his feelings. It almost felt like a blast inside his chest.  

 

Viktor glanced at Yuuri for a second, then he patted Yuri’s forearm. Usually, he wouldn’t allow that kind of contact, but for now, he just wanted someone to listen. 

 

“Because..?” Viktor invited him to continue.

 

Yuri jerked himself away from Viktor’s gentle grip and crossed his arms over his chest. He sounded weak and useless; he was just like a kid who couldn’t have his treat. He was more than ashamed, angry at himself because everything was his fault. This entire situation was  _ his _ fault. 

 

“How did you two discover that you were in love?” he eventually asked. He had never asked this before. He had never wanted to know what love was. It had always been like something forbidden and untouchable, a taboo he couldn’t speak about.

 

“Well…,” Viktor started, playing with his silky silver hair, looking at Yuri. Yuuri grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little, bringing some confidence to Viktor’s face. “It was just obvious for us. I wasn’t truly happy before I met Yuuri.” 

 

“Don’t you know that adage?” Yuuri added as he smiled at Yuri. “Two bodies, one soul? I think it works for Viktor and I.” He took Viktor’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it. “We were meant to be together. At first, I wasn’t able to see it. I was blind because I used to worship Viktor as a God, but when I finally understood what I was feeling back then…” He giggled and turned his head to look at Viktor. “I knew that I had fallen  in love with him as soon as he came to train me.” 

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, unable to spare his disgust. He sighed heavily and put some bills onto the table, taking his bag and jacket. He rolled his scarf around his neck and put his dark beanie onto his head. 

 

“Unbelievable,” he said harshly as he looked at Viktor’s and Yuri’s surprised faces. “I shouldn’t have asked. You’re just disgusting lovebirds and fags!”

 

“Hey!” Viktor protested, insulted by Yuri’s statement.

 

“Oh fuck off, Nikiforov! I get it, you’re lucky! Well, fuck you! Fuck your happiness and your bubble world!” Yuri yelled, almost quivering on his feet.

 

Yuuri wanted to jump into the conversation, but Viktor softly pressed onto his lap to make him stop. Indeed, Yuri was over-sensitive whenever he felt trapped inside a corner or when his feelings were exposed. He simply didn’t know how to react. Being weak and begging for advice, was not of Yuri’s nature, and the two of them were more than used to it. They didn’t protest, and Yuri silently thanked them. He knew he had been an asshole to them, yet surely, he would be able to fix it later; Viktor and Yuri were always willing to forgive him. For the moment, he just needed some time alone, especially to think. He hadn’t answered Otabek yet, but surely he had to do it soon. 

 

Quickly, he left the cafe where he had taken his breakfast with Viktor and Yuuri and walked to the subway station. He put his scarf up over his nose, breathing heavily like he wanted to expulse his rage, blending in with the crowd. It was somehow reassuring to be a part of  everything. Here, in the crowd, maybe someone was even more depressed than him, and even if that particular thought wasn’t truly humane, it had the power to comfort him. In a few stops, Yuri had finally arrived. After he had left the station, he crawled up the stairs and locked himself inside his apartment. Yet, he couldn’t be at peace for the moment. His phone was ringing inside his pocket. He grabbed it and sighed as he saw that it was Viktor again. Still, he picked up.

 

“What?” Yuri asked, removing his beanie and unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. 

 

“Look, just so you know, neither Yuuri or I are pissed off by your childish behavior. Yet, we just wanted to say something to you. Because you clearly need to hear it.” 

 

Yuri nodded mechanically, forgetting that Viktor couldn’t see him. He walked to his couch and laid on it, waiting patiently for Viktor to spit it out his advice. 

 

“Win him, Yurio,” Viktor continued more confident than ever. “Win his heart. Man up, and win Otabek. I swear Yurio, if you don’t act right now, you’ll regret it forever.”

 

Yuri closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, trying to hide how thankful he was to hear Viktor saying that. He wanted to have Otabek now that he understood how deeply he had loved him for so long. Yet, fear wouldn’t leave him alone. He clenched his fist against his torso and sighed. 

 

“What if he rejects me?” Yuri asked. “What if I lose him right after?” 

 

He heard a soft giggle coming from Viktor. “Is he worth the risk, Yurio? Because you’ll lose him anyway if you do nothing, you know. And you owe him the truth.  _ Your _ truth! You don’t need to say it, we saw it: you’ve been in love with Otabek for many years now, but you were blind like a gargoyle!” Yuri wanted to protest, still he remained silent. Viktor was  _ so _ right. “Do you want to see Otabek getting married next Saturday, Yuri? Do you really want to lie to his face and pretend that it doesn’t bother you? Could you live with that? Seriously? Could you live with his happiness and his marriage, knowing that you are in love and that you acted like a coward?” 

 

“I can’t!” Yuri almost snapped, rubbing his eyelids, his misery billowing inside his chest like lava. “I don’t want him to marry someone other than me!” 

 

“Then act, Yuri Plisetsky! You better live with remorse rather than regrets, trust me! I know you don’t want to hear anything coming from us, the gross lovebirds, but if I hadn’t left  _ everything _ to join Yuri back then, maybe today, he wouldn’t be my husband!” 

 

The last sentence hit Yuri deeply. Viktor had said it all. And, he was absolutely right. He couldn’t live without Otabek. He was already losing him and that sensation was the most painful he had ever lived. Otabek was his first friend. He wanted him to be his last love. And, no one else. 

 

“Tonight,” Yuri concluded. “I’ll do it tonight.” 

 

* * *

 

Finally, it was that strange night. The night where Yuri’s life was about to change forever, and his fate would be written in stone. Indeed, Yuri was going to confess to Otabek that he had been in love with him for a very long time now. He was both afraid and extremely excited; he couldn’t really put words to his feelings. On one hand, Otabek could dismiss him, and it would destroy their friendship forever since Yuri would be there to prevent his wedding with the girl he seemed to love. On the other hand, if Otabek shared his feelings, then they would probably be able to run away together, and that perspective was the only fuel he had tonight. As he was walking to Otabek’s hotel, after he had texted him during the afternoon that he would visit him there, Yuri wasn’t sure anymore. Somehow, he felt deeply guilty, his heart pumping inside his chest, as he understood that he would ask something he shouldn’t. A break up. Tonight, someone would have his or her heart broken, and that was something he hadn’t thought about until that moment. Sasha or Yuri. He clenched his fist and sighed, a little cloud of mist coming out of his mouth. He wasn’t ready, he knew it. But, how could he be? No one could  be ready when it was about love. 

 

Turning at the last corner of the street, Yuri finally arrived in front of the Tsar Nicolaï Hotel, one of the richest and luxuriestin town. Otabek had always loved this one, and whenever he was coming to Moscow, he had always picked a room here. Yuri entered the lobby, removing his beanie from his head. He asked the receptionist for Otabek’s room, and the girl confirmed that he was waiting. Yuri felt his heart drop inside his chest, being in familiar terms with his stomach. He softly thanked the blond girl and headed towards the elevator. He was more than dizzy. He couldn’t help but torture his bottom lip, moving in circles inside the elevator, contemplating desperately the screen, which showed him that he was getting closer. The “ding”, which somehow remained him that time had come, almost made him want to run away. Why was he doing this anyway? Love was something he didn’t know. Yet, his legs moved by themselves, and slowly but surely, Yuri was walking to Otabek’s room. 

 

“Turn around...Come on, turn around…,” Yuri whispered to himself, still unable to execute his order. 

 

Eventually, he was in front of Room 452. Yuri took a deep breath and knocked. He heard some footsteps coming from inside and that little sound almost made him throw up. But, he couldn’t; Otabek had just opened the door. 

 

“Hi, Bek-” Yuri stopped, his cheeks tinted red. 

 

_ Why? _ Why did Otabek have to open the door only dressed in a short bathrobe, revealing his toned muscles, plus his wet skin? His hair looked even darker plastered onto his head. Otabek furrowed his eyebrows and smiled in front of Yuri’s flushed face. 

 

“Yura? Are you not  _ truly _ early?” He laughed softly as he stepped aside to let Yuri in. 

 

_ Am I? _

 

“I was in the neighborhood and…,” Yuri searched for his words for a second. God, Otabek was right, he was almost an hour early. “I don’t know, it was cold okay?” 

 

Otabek closed the door and walked to Yuri, that same smile plastered onto his lips. Still, Yuri had the terrible sensation that something was on Otabek’s mind. 

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry, Yura,” Otabek said as he invited Yuri to sit on the couch. “Just let me put some clothes on. The minibar is yours, okay? Make yourself at home!” 

 

Before Yuri could say anything, Otabek had disappeared inside the bathroom, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was strange; Otabek seemed truly nervous as well. Yuri cursed silently. He had been in such a hurry that he had forgotten to look at the clock before he had left his apartment. He couldn’t stay in one place. He took Otabek’s offer and walked over to the minibar. Once he opened it, he looked at the various little bottles disposed inside, all branded and pretty expensive. He took a little one of Absolut Vodka and gulped down the entire beverage in one swallow. He grimaced after he had swallowed and dropped the bottle inside the garbage. He sighed and decided to go for another one and another one. After all, that was the popular expression: alcohol would bring courage. 

 

“Hey, easy, Yura!” Otabek puffed as he walked up just behind Yuri, finally dressed in jeans and a dark T-shirt. He took a look inside the garbage. “It’s your third already?” 

 

Almost kindly, Otabek threw Yuri’s bottle away and looked at him with a concerned face. 

 

“First you’re early, a thing almost impossible for you. Second, you’re trying to empty my minibar. You don’t even like to drink!” Otabek cupped Yuri’s jaw, eyebrows gathered. “Yura, tell me, are you okay?”

 

_ Okay, this is it it, Yura! Tell him! Now! _

 

“I’m…,” Yuri started, mustering up his courage. But as soon as he met Otabek’s eyes, he quivered. He couldn’t. It was impossible. “Fine,” he concluded. 

 

He looked away, knowing that nothing was fine at the moment. Yet, Otabek didn’t loosen his grip on Yuri’s cheeks. He kept holding them, forcing Yuri to look at him.

 

“You’re lying,” Otabek said, his tone serious. 

 

Yuri closed his eyes and swallowed his spit. He wanted to run away. He wasn’t brave enough; he had always been a coward. 

 

“Don’t…,” Yuri started, eyes still shut, legs trembling. It was so hard to put words to his feelings. So hard to tell the truth. Yet, in his head, he kept hearing Viktor’s voice. Otabek was worth it. “Don’t marry her…,” he whispered, avoiding Otabek’s gaze; it was easier this way. “Please, don’t marry her…” 

 

Otabek let Yuri go, eyes widened. He walked backward, totally shocked by what he had just heard. Yuri opened his eyes as soon as he felt Otabek walking away, almost in tears. 

 

“Repeat that?” Otabek asked as he grabbed the minibar like he was about to fall onto the ground. 

 

Yuri’s world was collapsing. He had failed; he was the one with a broken heart tonight. Why had he thought that Otabek would actually love him back? They had known each other for 8 years, and even so, Otabek had never confessed his love to him as well. Plus, he had met that girl and had decided that he wanted to share his life with her: not Yuri. He had never been Otabek’s choice. He had never won his heart. He couldn’t. Otabek’s soul belonged to someone else. Yuri knew this to be true as soon as Otabek had made that particular face between horror and surprise. Yuri sighed and accepted his fate. He smiled sadly and started to walk to the hotel room’s door. He couldn’t stay inside anymore, it was beyond his strength. Yet, Otabek almost ran to the entrance and kept it closed. 

 

“No, Yura, don’t go!” he snapped as he was suddenly restrained by Otabek . “You have to tell me, Yura! You have to tell me right now!” 

 

“Beka…” 

 

_ You don’t love me… _

 

“Yura, please!” Otabek begged, his face deformed by surprise and fear. “Please, why? Why would you say that? I need to hear...I need to tell you something…You can’t leave me like that, Yura, not now!” 

 

_ You can’t love me…   _

 

Yuri clenched his fist and pushed Otabek away. 

 

“Because I fucking love you, okay?” Yuri yelled at him. He had to let everything go now. “I’ve loved you since you asked me to be your friend at Barcelona when I was fifteen! I love you and I couldn’t see it because I’m a fucking mess and an helpless kid!” Yuri’s boyd felt heavy and he swayed. He fell onto his knee, putting his face inside his hands. “I ruined everything! We lost each other and...And…You met that girl and…I can’t do that, Beka…Please don’t ask me to witness that. Every time I imagine you walking to the altar, my soul is ripped into pieces…I can’t, Beka…”

 

Otabek kneeled in front of him and dragged Yuri into a strong embrace. Yet, Yuri couldn’t accept it. He fervently fought to get away from Otabek’s grip.

 

“No!” he contested, looking at his face. He was a mess. “I don’t need your pity!” 

 

“I don’t pity you,” Otabek whispered, his voice trembling. “Yura...I’m guilty as well…We are both guilty.” He circled Yuri’s wrists and maintained them inside his hands. “You said that you’ve ruined everything, but I did it as well.” He looked at the roof, his bottom lip quivering as he focused on the lights in order not to cry. “I wasn’t brave enough, I was weak. I fell for you, and I tried to escape from it.”

 

There was a pregnant pause during which Yuri’s brain wasn’t functioning anymore. He felt his breath burning his chest like he had run for miles without a break. 

 

“I love you, Yura,” Otabek added, looking into Yuri’s eyes like he would drown into them. “I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you.” 

 

And then, that easily, Otabek pulled on Yuri’s wrists, forcing him to lean closer until their lips eventually met. Yuri couldn’t believe it, he hadn’t seen it coming. Otabek was in love…He was in love with him! Suddenly aware of that twist, Yuri dug his fingers inside Otabek’s hair, crawling to him to wrap his legs around his waist, sitting on his lap. They shared a passionate first kiss, like a plea, melding to each other like they would lose their lives without one another. Otabek opened his mouth and Yuri took advantage of it to play with his tongue. Once they met, they both moaned deeply, a wave of heat traveling through their bodies, connected to the core. Eventually, Otabek parted to look at Yuri’s blushed face. He fondled his skin carefully, putting his forehead against his. Yuri felt suddenly heavily guilty. He sighed and Otabek immediately noticed his disarray. 

 

“Yura…,” Otabek called softly in a whisper, angling his mouth to kiss his neck. “Stop overthinking…”

 

“Beka...What we’re doing...It’s wrong,” Yuri said, unable to hide his pleasure when he felt Otabek lick his neck, then suck on it. He groaned and moved his hips, his pleasure growing. “Beka...”

 

“Shut your mouth,” Otabek ordered as he fervently pulled onto Yuri’s skin, caressing his entire body from his shoulders to his tiny waist. “I’ve waited eight years to have you. Don’t ask me to stop.” 

 

“But, Sasha?” Yuri had to ask, taking both of Otabek’s cheeks, forcing him to look at him. “What about her?” 

 

Otabek sighed and caressed Yuri’s cheek, so softly it felt like a feather ticking his skin.

 

“I’m an idiot. I told you I had something to tell you, remember?” He smiled, and it was something between sadness and happiness. “We broke up yesterday, Yura. I wanted to announce it tonight. I couldn’t satisfy her because…” He bit his lips and looked away, somehow a little bit ashamed about his confession. “Everytime she tried to touch me…I couldn’t. So, yesterday we had that talk and we decided to break up. She knows...She knows I love you. And, she asked me to confess to you. If tonight you wouldn’t have say it...I would have. The wedding is canceled.” 

 

Instead of giving a normal answer, Yuri slapped Otabek almost violently. Otabek massaged his cheek, totally surprised, as he looked back at Yuri.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“You couldn’t have started with that? You’re a fucking idiot!” 

 

And before Otabek could answer, Yuri crashed his lips against his and shared another hot kiss. This time, there was nothing to stop them anymore. Otabek felt the urge inside Yuri’s desperate kiss, so quickly, he opened his mouth and let their teeth clack as their tongues met, absorbing every moan and every sigh. He cupped Yuri’s ass, which was still sat on him, and easily lifted him from the ground, crashing his back against the wall as he continued to devour his mouth. Yuri hummed passionately inside his throat, rubbing his hips desperately, chasing his own pleasure. He had waited it for so long. Now that he was kissing Otabek, he could understand how deeply he had craved it. He needed to be honest with himself; everytime he had met a boy, every lover he had had, they had all been a way to forget that he had wanted Otabek to the core. Easily, he slid his hands inside Otabek’s hair as his friend left his mouth alone to kiss his neck. 

 

“Yura…,” Otabek whispered hungrily, teasing Yuri’s skin with his teeth. 

 

“Don’t play with me like that…I want you so bad,” Yuri urged, moving his hips once again as he felt Otabek’s fingers digging inside his round cheeks.

 

Otabek groaned, and before Yuri could understand what was happening, he felt the ground under his feet. Otabek pressed his hips and forced him to turn around, allowing him to look only at the cool wall. Yuri felt like his breath was taken away. He arched his back, searching for Otabek’s body, until he finally felt him press deeply against him. It was passionate as their  lust was finally expressed after all these years. It was in their blood; they wanted each other deeply and firmly. Roughly, Otabek unzipped Yuri’s pants, his mouth resuming the path to his exposed neck, biting the flesh to leave marks. Yuri moaned, encouraged by Otabek’s gestures, suddenly feeling his friend’s hand touching him under his shirt. While Otabek was easily pushing  Yuri’s pants down, with his other hand, he started to play with Yuri’s left nipple. He was everywhere. His mouth was nipping his neck shamelessly, enjoying biting or sucking  on it, while he was playing with both Yuri’s nipple and hardness. It was a call finally answered, and both of them were totally immersed inside their shared passion. 

 

“Stop playing!” Yuri eventually begged, his voice shaky and desperate, as Otabek’s fingers were circling his arousal, softly pumping on it. “Fuck me!” 

 

“Don’t you want me to be romantic?” Otabek whispered in his ear, pushing his own arousal against Yuri’s ass as he increased his pace with his other hand. 

 

Yuri bit his lip and tried to focus on anything else but his body’s sensations. It was hard when it came to Otabek; that man perfectly knew how to please him. It was like Otabek had decrypted every single thought in his mind, like a God able to play with every part of his body. Yuri couldn’t believe it, but he was already so close to finishing inside Otabek’s hand. He felt his erection painfully pump into his friend’s hand as a hot wave was moving through his every vein. 

 

“They told me to win your heart…They told me that I needed to win you, Beka…,” Yuri hummed, moving his hips as Otabek kept touching him. “There’s no romance when you have to win something. There’s only passion.” 

 

Otabek softly laughed against Yuri’s ear as he tenderly wrapped his tongue around his lobe. “So, you don’t want to be in love with me? You only crave my passion?” 

 

As a new kind of punishment, Otabek fiercely pulled Yuri’s pants down, grabbing his underwear as well. He flattened Yuri’s chest against the wall as he took a look around the room, a vicious smile on his lips.

 

“Don’t you dare move,” Otabek ordered, leaving Yuri for a second. 

 

Without Otabek pressed against his body, Yuri harshly swallowed. He couldn’t believe what he was living at the moment. There was something primitive inside Otabek’s gestures, and the way he talked sounded like a demon’s lullaby. Somehow, Otabek was punishing Yuri for his behaviors, and the young man couldn’t help but think that he deserved it. And moreover, he wanted it. He was in love with Otabek; it was a fact written in the stars now that he had spit the truth. He had won, and there was no way back. And somehow, the only way to perfectly seal that promise was a first wild night together. Something which would match their furious nature and their long years of silence. Something that was their way to love: a violent poem and a thrilling sexual tension. They weren’t the type of men to easily confess their love, and when they would do it, it would always be passionate. The two of them were passion itself. It was their definition of love, even if they had never talked about it directly. 

 

“Ah!” Yuri moaned once he felt that Otabek was back behind him, this time entirely naked, his arousal pressed against Yuri’s ass. 

 

“Is this your first time?” Otabek teased while he played with Yuri’s cheeks, digging his fingers to press against the muscular ring down there. 

 

Yuri figured that Otabek had put some lubricant on them when he was away; they were wet and the sensation was something more than pleasurable. Yuri looked backward and showed a cocky smile to Otabek. 

 

“Do you remember that night in Berlin, three years ago? You didn’t want to walk me home, you were pissed because I ended up inside the restroom of the club you were playing at with some guy…,” Yuri’s smile started to grow onto his lips. “Well… It wasn’t your cock back then, but I told myself it was you the whole fucking time. He fucked me hard, you know. And, I  _ enjoyed _ it a lot.”

 

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes somehow darker than usual. He pinched his lips, crushing Yuri a little more against the wall. He was seriously pissed; Yuri could tell. He couldn’t believe how playful he needed to be with Otabek. After all, it was true. Yuri was pissed as well somehow. Otabek had nearly broken any chance to have him with his wedding. It was just fair. A fair match between two friends who had fallen in love a long time ago. 

 

“You enjoyed it?” Otabek repeated, his voice very deep. 

 

“Oh yes…,” Yuri answered, still looking at Otabek’s face. 

 

A furious smile started to appear on Otabek’s lips. He leaned closer, his mouth just above Yuri’s. 

 

“But it wasn’t my cock, you said. You damn little brat, you were already craving it. You were already wanting my fingers, and my dick inside of you. You were already mine.” 

 

Otabek pressed one finger on Yuri’s ring, easily digging between his cheeks. Yuri opened his mouth but couldn’t say anything. Otabek was damn hot tonight, a creature of lust. The intrusion felt so good. He hadn’t had a lover for so long, but he had played with himself a lot, his mind always picturing something blurry but Otabek like. One finger was something he was used to. As Otabek started to move his finger, he immediately noticed that Yuri didn’t feel any pain. He laughed softly, his mouth still above his lover’s. 

 

“Mmmh, let’s see how you can handle three in a row.” 

 

Once the two other fingers pushed inside Yuri’s ass, he quivered. He moved his hips erratically, pushing back onto his toes to catch Otabek’s mouth. While Otabek was opening him, turning and scissoring his fingers inside Yuri’s ring, they shared a passionate kiss. It was messy and wild; their teeth were clenching while their tongues were playing against each other. Otabek swallowed every moan coming from Yuri’s mouth. He moved his fingers a little bit faster, enjoying how Yuri was answering so frankly to his ministrations. He was harder than ever. He felt a drop of pre-cum softly leaking from the head of his cock. 

 

“Yura…,” Otabek called as he parted from Yuri’s lips. “I want you.”  

 

“Put it inside…,” Yuri whispered totally dizzy. 

 

Otabek groaned and carefully removed his fingers from Yuri’s ass. He had been thoughtful and had come back  with a condom earlier that he had dropped on the floor. He grabbed it and teared the paper apart to take out the latex. Easily, he rolled the condom down onto his truly hard arousal, and then, he invited Yuri to open his legs a little bit more. He took Yuri’s cheeks inside his hands to stare at his prepared ass, and he couldn’t help but smirk. 

 

“Mmmh, this is my new favorite view.” 

 

Yuri pressed his forehead against the wall and clenched his fingers. “Come on…”

 

Otabek pressed the top of his dick against his ass and slide it several times. Yuri moaned every time he felt it. He was more than ready. And before he could think about it again, Otabek pushed his hips forwards as he guided his dick inside Yuri’s hole. Inch by inch, he slowly penetrated him, until he was all the way in. Yuri clenched his fist, his back covered with sweat, as he felt how thick Otabek was. He was totally filled. Otabek muffled a groan inside his throat, still, his pleasure was real. Carefully, he grabbed Yuri’s chin and made him spin his head so he could have proper access to his lips. As they shared another wet kiss, Otabek slowly started to move his hips. Yuri moaned, suffocating between pain and pleasure. He had wanted it so much; it was like a dream come true. He had Otabek in every  way he had ever prayed for before. Yuri arched his back a little bit more, inviting Otabek to take a faster pace. And without even uttering a word, Otabek started to fuck Yuri a little faster. 

 

“Damn… I waited for this for so long…,” Otabek whispered as he took a break during their kiss. 

 

“I’ve wanted you since forever,” Yuri answered, his voice somehow broken and shaky. 

 

Otabek put his palm against the wall, his chest entirely crushed against Yuri’s back. With his other hand, he grabbed his lover’s hip and started to speed up his pace a little bit more, adjusting his angle. He was looking for Yuri’s sweet spot, and the man clearly understood it. He was now standing on his tiptoes, his cheek against the wall, his ass presented to Otabek. This way, he could perfectly feel everything. Otabek dug his face inside Yuri’s neck as his ministrations were almost erratic. 

 

“Bed… Bed!” Yuri managed to exclaim, as he felt that he couldn’t stay in that position forever. 

 

Otabek muffled something as he removed his arousal from Yuri’s ass. He grabbed him under his knees and lifted him to carry him to the bed. There, he dropped him onto the mattress and placed himself between his legs. Yuri was a beautiful mess. His face was sweaty and tinted pink, his eyes nothing but two pure ravenous emeralds, praying for pleasure. His blond hair was scattered on the pillow; he was like the child of the Sun. Otabek took a few seconds to look at him. He leaned closer, capturing Yuri’s lips once again, while he guided his dick back inside Yuri. From passion, they went to love. Otabek’s movements were softer and deeper, and he was more like a careful lover. They couldn’t break their kiss anymore. Yuri felt Otabek’s hand finding its way back to his own arousal, and he knew that his lover was close to orgasm. He wanted to reach it as well. Their moans filled the room as Otabek increased his pace one more time. He tenderly pumped on Yuri’s dick until he felt it pulse. Finally, both of them came together, still sharing a deep and powerful kiss, as they were linked forever and unable to stay apart for too long. After they both had rode out their orgasms, they caught their breaths, laying down on the king size bed. 

 

“That was…,” Yuri whispered into Otabek’s ear, “Amazing.” 

 

Otabek laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s body. He kissed his cheek and dug his nose inside his neck. 

 

“Don’t you dare leave me tonight,” Otabek answered, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“Idiot.” Yuri slid a hand inside Otabek’s hair and played with it, enjoying their softness. “I’m not gonna take the risk of seeing you  getting married with anyone other than me, Otabek Altin.” 

 

“Mm. That sounds like a good deal to me.”    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi ! on my tumblr madlymiho.tumblr.com
> 
> Check my profil to see more Yuri on Ice or HxH fanfics !


End file.
